An Opera Song and Dance (Power Rangers Super Megaforce)
'""Let's fight and stop this criiiiiime!" Jake, in opera singing voice' "It's Morphin Tiiiiiiiime!" Emma, in opera singing voice'"' An Opera Song and Dance is an twelfth episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Aired in September 20, 2014. this episode is a similar to the Power Rangers Zeo episode "Another Song and Dance". Plot Emma has to do an karaoke song for the music class so Jake teaches her how to improve her singing skills at the Harwood High School. While they're on a synthesizer. Levira announces the return of Creepox, who came back from Warstar. Creepox attacks, The Rangers Morph and fight Creepox (especially Emma and Jake). The Two Teens are under the singing spell by Creepox, who casts a spell as the musical conductor and forces them to sing operatically everything all of their lines, but can't speak regularly. They also annoy everybody at the Harwood Mall, and the Command Center. This makes X-Borgs dance to the classical music. During the Megazord fight, Creepox puts a dancing spell on Gosei Great and Legendary Megazords to causes them to dance uncontrollably. Until the Silver Super Megaforce Ranger defeat Creepox with Q-Rex Megazord, Jake and Emma are restored to normal because the singing spell is broken over them. Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall *Cameron Jebo as Orion *Geoff Dolan as Gosei *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou Minor Cast: *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar *John Leigh - Damaras *Rebecca Parr - Princess Levira *Mark Wright - Argus *Mark Mitchinson as Creepox Trivia * This episode's plot is a similar to the Power Rangers Zeo episode called "Another Song and Dance". The two use the singing spell as a tool for both villains, Creepox and Queen Machina. * In International Airings, Emma and Jake's operatic voices are undubbed because the subtitles are added. September 14, 2014. * Emma's opera voice is a same opera voice as Jewel Kilcher's Opera dog from http://youtu.be/lTN36ot3T_E for 0:25 * This also uses for Goseiger VS Gokaiger movie footage. This also including the 2 Dancing megazords. * This also marks the first appearance of Gosei Great Megazord since Megaforce. * During the two megazords battle, Troy pilots the Gosei Great Megazord and the others pilot Legendary Megazord. * This marks the return of Creepox since Who's Crying Now in Power Rangers Megaforce. Quotes *(Emma and Jake were strucked by Creepox and casts the spell on them and they turned into a bitter opera singers as Emma gets up) *Emma: (operatic voice) Are you alright? *Jake: (operatic voice) Do not make light, I'm having a headache! Why can I the croning? *Emma: (operatic voice) It's Warstars! Creepox have a music. He has a keys of tuning? *Jake: (operatic voice) Gia kissed me, I have her bright! We should now late for school? *Emma: (operatic voice) We must now go, Mr. Burley must know. About the spell we're under. *Troy: Jake and Emma is an terrible opera singers. They cause hurt my ears, so loud. Category:Power Rangers Category:Ideas Category:2014 Category:Music Ideas Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce Category:2014 Episodes